pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dustox
Dustox (Japanese: ドクケイル Dokukeiru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Dustox is a moth like Pokémon. Its body is purple while its wings are green with red circles in them. Its eyes are yellow with black dots in them. On its abdomen there are four little "arms" that are red. Evolution Dustox evolves from Cascoon at level 10 which is an evolved form of Wurmple. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Evolve Cascoon |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Cascoon |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 224, 230 and Eterna Forest (Pearl only) |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 205, 224, 229, and Eterna Forest |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Bug-Catching Contest (After obtaining National Pokédex) |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Evolve Cascoon (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |border= |RS Pinball=Evolve Cascoon |Trozei=Secret Storage 9 Endless Level 6 Forever Level 6 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Cascoon |PMD2=Landslide Cave (B1F-B12F) }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Dustox is instinctively drawn to light. Swarms of this Pokémon are attracted by the bright light of cities, where they wreak havoc by stripping the leaves off roadside trees for food. |sapphire=When Dustox flaps its wings, a fine dust is scattered all over. This dust is actually a powerful poison that will even make a pro wrestler sick. This Pokémon searches for food using its antennae like radar. |emerald=It is a nocturnal Pokémon that flies from fields and mountains to the attraction of streetlights at night. It looses highly toxic powder from its wings. |firered=It scatters horribly toxic dust when it senses danger. They tend to gather in the glow of streetlamps at night. |leafgreen=It scatters horribly toxic dust when it senses danger. They tend to gather in the glow of streetlamps at night. |diamond=A nocturnal Pokémon. Drawn by streetlights, they messily eat the leaves of trees lining boulevards. |pearl=It violently flutters its wings to scatter toxic dust when attacked. It becomes active after sunset. |platinum=Toxic powder is scattered with each flap. At night, it is known to strip leaves off trees lining boulevards. |heartgold=It scatters its fine dust all over when it is attacked. It is a nocturnal Pokémon. |soulsilver=It scatters its fine dust all over when it is attacked. It is a nocturnal Pokémon. |black=Toxic powder is scattered with each flap. At night, it is known to strip leaves off trees lining boulevards. |white=Toxic powder is scattered with each flap. At night, it is known to strip leaves off trees lining boulevards. |black 2=Toxic powder is scattered with each flap. At night, it is known to strip leaves off trees lining boulevards. |white 2=Toxic powder is scattered with each flap. At night, it is known to strip leaves off trees lining boulevards. |x=A nocturnal Pokémon. Drawn by streetlights, they messily eat the leaves of trees lining boulevards. |y=It violently flutters its wings to scatter toxic dust when attacked. It becomes active after sunset. |or=Dustox is instinctively drawn to light. Swarms of this Pokémon are attracted by the bright lights of cities, where they wreak havoc by stripping the leaves off roadside trees for food. |as=When Dustox flaps its wings, a fine dust is scattered all over. This dust is actually a powerful poison that will even make a pro wrestler sick. This Pokémon searches for food using its antennae like radar.}} Learnset Sprites |border= |rbysapspr = RS 269 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr = E 269 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr = RS 269 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr = DP 269 front.png |dpsprf = DP 269f front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr = Pt 269 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 269f front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr = Pt 269 front.png |hgsssprf = Pt 269f front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Dustox BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Dustox XY.gif |xysprs=Dustox Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime A Dustox was owned by the Team Rocket member Jessie. It was caught as a Wurmple during her travels in Hoenn. Dustox was often used in Pokémon Contests in Hoenn, Kanto and Sinnoh regions. During Jessie's travels in Sinnoh her Dustox met a male, shiny Dustox and it fell in love with it. Then Jessie released it so it could experience love. *Jessie's Dustox *Austin's Dustox Trivia *Despite being able to fly, it isn't flying type. *Dustox and Venomoth have many similarities. **Both are Poison Moth Pokémon. **They have the same typing ( / ) **Both can have the ability Shield Dust. ***Although Dustox always have it while Venomoth don't. **They both can fly but neither of them is -type or have Levitate. *It is said in the Pokédex entries "When flapping its wings, it will scatter a poison dust", but it cannot learn Poison Powder. *Dustox is the only -type Pokémon that has a pre-evolution that isn't . Gallery 269Dustox_AG_anime.png 269Dustox_Dream.png ca:Dustox pl:Dustox Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon